


月中笼

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M, 冰月/龙水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “我想要这个！”
Relationships: Hyouga/Nanami Ryuusui
Kudos: 2





	月中笼

“我想要这个！”他遥遥指着台下的少年。

“无意义的投资并不算个好消遣，龙水。”

“是吗？”男孩架着胳膊，“送他一杆长枪如何？”

这一天竞技场诞生了两样新纪录，最年轻的黑马，和第一件逃走的商品。

“被刺杀在座位上。嗯，想想父亲做过的事，是很相称的死法。”

“还不下手吗？看来你认得我。”

“新工作适应得不错，杀手先生？”

男孩摊开双手，微微抬头，落地窗外高楼的灯光映在他脸上。

“那天是我赌赢了，而且赔率不低。”

他竖起一根手指：

“冰月先生，有没有兴趣赌一把？”

“七海龙水。”

他指向自己。

“和你的雇主。”

又指向窗外。

“哪一个，更值得？”

“你觉得这样就能说服别人？”

面罩下的声音沉闷而平稳。

“因为我还活着。”男孩捡起地毯上的弹壳，仔细端详，“哼哼，还是我送的枪好用吧？”

“它们领域不同，要看主人会不会用。”

“看来你已经有答案了。”男孩挺直背，在黑暗中对他微笑。


End file.
